


Not a Coward

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Dwalin x Reader where Dwalin is bad at feelings.





	Not a Coward

“Put me down this instant!” you yell at the offender. 

“Run faster then,” the offender, Dwalin, yelled back, continuing to sprint towards the house. 

In Dwalin’s defense, you weren’t fast. Coming from an office job to a quest in a different world was a whole lot of cardio that you never signed up for. 

It was bad when Bombur passed you, and when Bilbo passed you. Dwalin had stopped, picked you up, tossed you over his shoulder, and continued to run. 

The dwarves all crashed into the door, before someone flipped up the bar. You were thrown from Dwalin’s shoulders, Bofur landed on top of you, only to be unceremoniously yanked off. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” you huffed indignantly at Dwalin. 

“Didn’t want ye to die,” he said gruffly, bracing the door to help close the monster out. 

“That is our host. His name is Beorn, he’s a skin changer,” Gandalf answered someone. 

You heard the brothers Ri saying something, but your attention was on the tattooed warrior. He’d saved you, again. 

He always seemed to be your protector. Since the beginning when you dropped into this strange world he’d stepped in front of you whenever there was a fight. He was the first one to ask you to leave with them from Rivendell, even though you were basically useless. 

“Your staring Lass,” Bofur laughed, sitting next to you. You ducked your head in shame, cheeks flushing red. “Of course, what’s not to love, big strong Darrow with a full beard.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, mustache moving with them. You laughed at the cheek of that dwarf. 

———

Dwalin looked at you sadly. You were talking and laughing with Bofur. He always made you so happy. 

He’d never thought courage would be his downfall. He was always the first to run to a fight, the brave warrior. He’d never felt this self conscious. Not even when he started losing his hair. 

Of course you’d gravitate towards Bofur. He was young and happy. Bofur had so much to offer you. You’d never choose Dwalin. 

He sighed again. He was old, struggled with words, and had so many scars. You were young, beautiful, flawless. You could so easily make friends with your warm smile and heart. 

———

“Bofur, it’s hopeless,” you sighed. “He won’t even speak to me. He just thinks I slow you all down.”

“I’m telling you, just try,” Bofur said, smiling, always smiling. 

———

Dwalin saw the way you watched Bofur’s mustache as he talked. How you gave him a beaming smile whenever you spoke. 

He was jealous. 

———

“He’s staring at you again,” Bofur murmured from the bedroll beside you. 

“Go to sleep.”

———

Morning came, the company met Beorn, a literal bear of a man. Dwalin eyed him warily, especially as he talked to you. 

You of course smiled and laughed. It seemed to Dwalin that he was the only one who couldn’t make you smile. 

———

“What is your problem?” you demand, after catching Dwalin staring at you again. 

“Can we talk?” he asked quietly. He sounded almost shy. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” you scoff. 

“Alone?” You were taken aback, Dwalin was sweating, he looked scared almost. 

You allowed him to lead you away, unaware of the wagers being made as soon as you were out of sight. 

“Are you okay? Do I need to get Oin to-mmmf.” You were cut off as his lips found yours. It was gentle, which was a surprise. He pulled away quickly, taking your shock as a bad sign. 

“I’m sorry, I thought, Balin said,” he fumbled over his words. You brought your hand up to his cheek. 

“Silly dwarf,” you murmured, leaning back down to capture his lips again. 

“Can I braid yer hair?” he asked quietly. You nodded silently, allowing him to put the courting braid in your hair.


End file.
